An American League Quest
by Jexo
Summary: A group of friends decide to tackle the American League with nothing but hopes and dreams. Who's to say that in the process they won't have the journey that not only pushes them to the edge, but creates memories that will last a lifetime. Summary sucks. OC's wanted, inquire within.
1. Chapter 1

"Nidorino, use Take Down!" A trainer exclaimed from one side of a battlefield, his pink skinned pokemon nodding, its foot clawing the ground a couple times in preparation before it charged, its opponent - a rock snake known as Onix - waited for its own trainer's command.

"Rock Throw!" Onix didn't waste any time, whipping its tail like a swinging sword, launching several rocks from it at its advancing foe. Though, with Nidorino's trainer calling for it to dodge, it had managed to swerve its path to avoid the rocks that fell around it, protruding out of the field like knives.

"This battle has everyone on the edge of their seats!" The announcer exclaimed. "In all my years of spectating the Champion's League for the United States, I can't say I've ever seen such a close fight! With each trainer here down to their last pokemon it is truly anyone's game!"

"Not anyone's! Mine!" The Onix's trainer roared, watching as Nidorino jumped and hit his pokemon, sending it to the ground as Nidorino stood on top of it. Its eyes looking to the cheering crowd proudly, sure it had won the battle. "We're not done! Onix, Iron Tail!" Everyone's eyes widened, the referee who had begun to lift the flag for the red trainer - Nidorino's trainer's victory, lowered it. The rock snake's eyes shooting open, its tail suddenly lifting into the air, flinging Nidorino who had nothing to cling to even higher up. Onix and its trainer sharing a look of victory as the rocks that littered the field shot back to the tip of its tail, glowing as Onix positioned it above the defenseless Nidorino before slamming it down. Nidorino's trainer shielding his eyes from the ring of dirt that the attack displaced, spreading throughout the field like the destruction did.

When the smoke settled, the referee had already risen the green flag for the other trainer's victory.

XXX

"Holy shit, that was intense!" Jason breathed, leaning back into his recliner. His head shaking slightly as he ran a hand from his short blond hair to his light skin. His brown eyes looking at the television. We could all see that he was actually entertained by the battle, despite everything he's ever mentioned concerning the fight while the commercials hyped it up was how easily he could have won it. He was hardly an inch taller than me, and last time I checked, an average frame and about average height did not win battles for you. The single pokemon he had wouldn't have lasted five minutes, and everyone aside from him knew it. Even as he reached for remote, eager to change the channel in boredom, we tried not to call him out on it.

"Wait! What about the after show?" Carter asked, his green eyes narrowed with a hand gesturing at the television. His veins threatening to pop out of his body as he practically glared at Jason, who only steeled his gaze in return. Carter's face becoming redder as time passed, making his short brown hair stick out more than before. I was half expecting them to fight again, it wouldn't be the first time, nor did I think it wouldn't happen. It was actually pretty entertaining to see the military kid go up against the cockiest of us, even if his lean frame took away the advantage that being taller by three inches would have given him.

"I think he's just going to skip it," Jordan replied, his short black hair and wide black eyes giving him a happy appearance, even as he tried his best to look stern and diffuse the fight. I just sat back in the chair and mentally laughed at the irony, the most built and physically intimidating member of our group was the one that disliked violence the most. It's like his body just wasn't on the same page, his entire arm lined with veins close enough to the surface of his dark skin that he always looked like he just finished working out. Lucky bastard.

"Are there any hot girls on it?" Carter just sighed, already knowing his point was defeated. "Then no. My house, my rules."

"This ain't even your house." Jordan countered, a half smile on his face. "It's technically your parent's house. Last thing Providence needs is you owning property. Rhode Island bad enough as it is."

"Get that technical bullshit outta here." I laughed.

"What's wrong with technical, Tom? You really want Jason owning something?" I just shrugged, slinking back into my seat as I rolled my blue eyes. Running a hand through my short dirty blond hair in defeat, letting a yawn escape my lips as I turned my focus to the television, Jason's constant channel flipping making it hard for me to focus on anything I was seeing since I wouldn't be able to tell when it would be replaced with something new. Times like this, I really wished I wasn't the shortest of the group, or that my skin wasn't pale, or my frame wasn't average. I wanted to be strong.

"You'll get over it." Carter shrugged, as if hearing what I was thinking. "Worst that happens is he mismanages his money and makes an ass of himself to the government. Win, win, really."

I zoned out after that, my mind just leaving me to travel to another world. A world where I wasn't sitting in a room with my friends watching the matches that would decide who was the greatest American trainer, but a world where I was a competitor. I had always had a dream like that, but every year when I would watch the matches, that dream would become almost unbearable for me to simply ignore. It wasn't an uncommon one, but it was a tough one, and people simply didn't have the time or the funds.

I couldn't speak for anyone else in my group of friends, but I had college. That, mixed with my parent's insistence that any Pokemon I got would have to wait until I had graduated otherwise I would be distracted. I never really bought that reason, I mean, nearly everyone I knew in high school had a pokemon and they did fine balancing the two. They even had extra cash sometimes from winning battles, but I never got the chance to even try, granted, I would be the one to get easily distracted and fail because of one, but only if they gave it to me during the school year. It's summer, I could handle it.

All I ever see scrolling through Facebook or Twitter were people talking about their recent success in their jobs or training their pokemon, only adding to my desire and jealousy about it. I wasn't alone though, with Jordan also lacking a pokemon, but while mine was forced, his was because he was just being too lazy to get one. I wanted to change things though, for all of us.

"The league this year is kinda garbage." Jason commented, still flipping through the channels when I regained my senses. "I mean, one good match? Come on."

"Like you could do better?" Carter countered.

"Duh. I could kick ass if I did it." He smirked. "Way better than your Ekans. Shit hasn't even evolved yet."

"Dude, you only evolved Chimchar recently... Not like Ekans is a battler anyway, he's my pet!"

"Well, whatever it is, Monferno could beat it, and anyone else," Jason declared, flashing his usual cocky grin.

"I'd like to see that." Jordan added, chuckling. "Your Monferno is nice and all, but he wouldn't last two seconds against either of the pokemon we just watched."

"Nope. It'd lose in one attack. Hell, Tom and Jordan could beat it, all they'd need is a caterpie or something stupidly easy to catch!" I shook my head, unsure of how to take that. Training was pretty common as a whole, but despite Jason's talk, he was far from a professional who could make a living solely off of battling other trainers. It wasn't an age thing, with the regions around japan filled with trainers that are age ten doing that very thing, but experience wise, he wasn't there, none of us were. Everyone kind of just accepts that and won't even try to do it, but if those kids can, we could. The only thing that probably really stops people is the travel, but here we were, in the golden age of youth where doing something like that was actually a valid option.

"Hey, guys, guys, guys!" I exclaimed, repeating myself to get their attention before they broke out into argument. "We should do the league challenge!"

I had expected unanimous nods of approval, not confused faces.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked. "We can't just up and leave. Well, I can't. I have to go to some fort every month for a weekend since I'm reserves. Plus, you got college don't you?"

"And you aren't even allowed a pokemon," Jason replied.

"Fuck that," I replied, "look. I have a whole summer to get the feel of it and figure out if I can do it or not, okay? We can go, do our shit, see if we can make it to the pros, if we can't, no harm done, be back by August." They looked like they needed more convincing, but I could tell that they were slowly coming around. Time for me to use my gift of gab. "I'll prove my parents wrong, because if we can, I won't have to worry about college ever again. Besides," I began, pointing to Carter, "can't you just go to whatever fort or base or whatever you're nearby and do it there? We can plan it all out. Look, come on, guys. We're all nineteen, when kids in those regions around japan do this at age ten! What do we really have to lose here aside from some time?"

"Well, nothing." Jordan answered. "I'll go, but I need a pokemon, and some money."

"Ask your mom, she gives you anything you want." I explained through gritted teeth.

"Don't be hating on my grind."

"Shit, I'm in." Jason agreed. "You guys could use someone amazing on your side."

"Fine," Carter replied, relenting. "I'll have to make a few calls but I think I can do it. I'm not missing out on this. You got us. We're going on an adventure. I'll drive."

"Shotgun!" Jordan practically yelled. Jason cursing that he missed his chance to call it.

It took a second for everything that had happened to sink in. It was actually the farthest thing from how I had expected the day to go, but not in a bad way. It was actually the greatest thing that I could say to have ever happened to me. I was going on an adventure! I was going to be a trainer! I was going to go home and pack and get a pokemon sometime after being yelled at!

I was going to find my place in the world, I knew it.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, not my best story, or my most interesting, or even my most promising. This story, is more or less, one to just have fun with in that light hearted spirit of adventure with a group of friends around new places type of thing. Least, that is how is will start, I don't know what turns it might take in the future, but if my other stories are any indication - darker themed.

Anyway, its depends on if you guys like it or not if I continue, but as of this moment I'm planning on it. So, as such, I am need of OC's. Not all of them for big roles, but they are available. For instance, Gym Leaders. You get to chose the location, the gym rules, they type of pokemon they train, and create the leader. It's all up to you. Just PM me with the location of the gym, city and state, and the type that you wish to train. The rest I will explain in more detail on the form I send to you.

I am also in need of Rival's for my characters. Depending on how much I like the character, the more detailed and realistic, the more I am bound too, the more important role they will play. PM me for a rival role and I'll send the form for that as well.

This story isn't the Field Trip remake, but rather a sister story that occurs within the same universe, which I am planning to have the two cross paths, so make these characters as great as you can and you'll be bound to see them play parts in both stories!

Until next time, later.

**Edited on June 15th, 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

We each decided to go home soon after we had all agreed to challenge the Pokemon League. Each of us deciding that it was best if we went home and packed, talked to our parents about it, and finalized anything we would need to take care of before leaving the next day. Carter and Jordan leaving in Carter's station wagon, while I simply walked home since I lived close by, Carter flipping me the bird as he drove by, his tail lights glowing in the distance as the sun began to set, cooling the area from the arid summer heat that had been active earlier.

I had lived in this suburban neighborhood my entire life, walking to the bus stop each day, passing the same people living in the same houses. Each of the houses looking nearly identical to the rest on the block, aside from minor differences like door color or lawn orniments, but as I walked up to my house I was always disappointed. The yard was filled with junk, most of it parts to vehicles that my dad worked on for work, but one look at the yard could tell everyone how messy it was inside.

The warm feelings of excitement spiked at the thought of not having to see it again for a while, but, with my dad waiting inside unaware of the news I had, I would have to hope I made it to tomorrow at all.

"So, how was it?" My dad asked, his grey hairs the same color as the newspaper he was reading, his elbows leaned on the only clean spot on the table, his eyes only looking at me for a second, but they saw through me. "Something good, judging from your excitement." My eyes darting around the messy living room for anything I might want to take with me as I thought of an answer.

"Pretty good." I shrugged, trying to look as casual as I could. "The trainer I wanted to win, won. The match ended with some pokemon that aren't even in their final evolution yet, but the announcer seemed pretty confident that it was a strategic play to surprise people in the later half of the tournament."

"I don't really follow that crap," he replied dryly. "Being a trainer is just a stupid pipe dream that convince kids that its fine to not get real jobs." I couldn't help but internally wince at what he was saying, and how joyful it would be to spread the news about what I planned to do later on. "The unemployment rate is skyrocketing, all because kids today are deciding to avoid honest work to join this 'age of the trainer' bullshit. Countries going straight to hell the way it is now." He was really old school, considering anything with long hours consistently as honest work, no matter how much I tried explain otherwise.

"The unemployment rate is causing the trainer growth, not the other way around." I muttered, walking past him into my room.

"Not that it matters either way, these trainers will end up broke and forced to come back and get real jobs. They just wasting time and burning bridges they can't afford too." I shut the door to my room as he finished talking, not wanting to hear anything else he had to say. It was all stuff I'd heard him say before, but he'd repeat his points like they were brand new, every time.

I just sat on my bed and looked over my room. It wasn't the cleanest room I'd seen, but it was the cleanest in the house, and it was something I was sure would never change, no matter how much time I spent away. Just like I was sure my mom would always be working late on the weekdays, while my dad would get home in the afternoon, his hair trigger attitude easily aimed at anyone, pissing everyone off by the end of the night. Everybody has relatives like that, but the lucky ones don't live with them.

Though, after tonight, I wouldn't have too either.

I swung open my closet, pulling a couple of my favorite shirts off the hangers and throwing them onto my bed, doing the same with some pants from the drawers next to it, then socks and underwear. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and laptop and threw them on the pile as well. Eventually finding a backpack under my bed I dumped out anything that was in it before I sat on my bed and began stuffing my items inside, happy to find that even with a laptop, wallet, phone, and a few days worth of clothes I still had a small bit of space left.

"Aye, I'm the man," I said, proud of my work as I slid off my bed, intending to go back my toiletries, but instead felt my leg buckle once I put my weight on it, landing me on the ground. "The very clumsy man."

"What was that?" My dad asked, opening the door as I stood up, his eyes moving from me to the backpack. "Where are you going?"

"A trip?"

"Where?" He hardened his gaze, and I really wanted to avoid fighting with him, but I knew it would happen. I just wanted my mom home when it did.

"Uh... I'm going..." I racked my mind for an excuse, not having readied anything I was going to say to him about it yet, but ultimately gave up. It was as good a time as any, the faster he blew up, the faster he'd cool off. "I'm going on an adventure... As a trainer."

"What?" I saw his eyes flare with anger.

"I wanna try being a trainer." I repeated, my eyes avoiding his glare.

"I wanna try to pay for your college to have you just tell me that you'll drop out because you wanna try something! I guess, it's my lucky fucking day, ain't it?"

"I'v-"

"I've paid your way so far in it only for you to drop out because you find something else to do!?" He repeated, his facial expressions telling me he was still trying to process it. "This is why we didn't wanna let you have a pokemon anyway! You can't just bullshit your way through the gyms, you have to really win! Yet, you don't even have something to fight with and wanna tell me you're dropping out of college to pursue this!? Whatever, fuck it, wanna mess up your life that's your business, but if you leave for it, I'm not paying for your college again, you had your shot, the next time is on you!"

"You didn't like my choice of college anyway!"

"But at least you were going somewhere! Now, you want to just drop out, fail at this goal of yours and then come home and live here rent free? Hell, no. If you go through with this, I will kick you out!" He left after that, slamming my door shut.

"Huh, that wasn't as bad as I thought. Quick too." I nodded my head in surprise, before working to open my door without making too much noise, sneaking into the bathroom as I grabbed everything I thought I might need. I was almost back into my room when I heard my father grumbling.

"I might not be able to kick him out, but she can't stop me from charging him rent." I couldn't help but groan, knowing full well that she would agree to that. She had almost agreed to it in the past, but had made college my reason for not getting charged, but now that I would be leaving with the possibility of not returning, I really had to prepare to pay.

"Fucking asshole," I said, stuffing the toiletries I had grabbed into my bag, forcing them down as I zipped it shut. "I'll succeed with or without your support. I've never needed it before." I fumed as I picked up one of my shoes on the floor and threw it against the wall.

"Hey, what was that?" My mom asked as she walked into my room. I was kind of surprised to see her, I figured she would be at work still.

"My shoe. I am going to do this. I'm going to be good at it too." I explained, mostly out of confidence created from my anger. "Nothing you guys say will stop me."

"I know." She just nodded, her green eyes looking at me in a mixture of concern and faith. "You are just as stubborn as your father is. Not always a good thing," she replied, noticing a small smirk begin to form on my face. "Look, I figure, I can't change your mind, but I can help you reach the goal." She explained, digging around in her pocket, withdrawing a handful of small red and white spherical devices, each of them the size of a pebble, but my eyes doubled in size as I looked at them - Pokeballs.

"Why are you giving them to me? You guys were the ones that said I shouldn't have pokemon?"

"Once you graduated we were going to give them too you. It didn't hurt to get them early in case we needed them, but it all worked out." She smiled. "It's like deep down we knew you'd try this. You just liked to travel so much I guess we just figured it'd happen."

"Yeah, well... I never was a great student, anyway."

"You could've been!" Her eyes narrowed. "I can not even tell you how many times I had to look at your grades online and threaten you to do your homework. For you to still not do it!"

"It worked. I passed." I shrugged.

"With average grades. We know you can do better."

"It's just not something I want to do. Why do more than needed?" I countered. "Look, I really want to do this! I promise, I'll do everything I can to make sure I succeed."

"I know." Her gaze softened. "Just promise you'll be careful. The world is getting crazier as the time goes on, all these gangs coming from other places adding to the mix. Don't try to be a hero, don't do anything to knowingly put yourself in harms way. I don't care what the reason is." I nodded, thinking about the other gangs she had mentioned. I hadn't really heard much about them, nor could I remember any of their names, but I knew they were different than our gangs because the news had stated multiple times that these gangs were more like organizations, whereas the gangs we had were all small time crooks that just wanted strength in numbers for whatever they wanted to do.

"Are they even dangerous? I've heard that a ten year old had beaten most of them."

"Treat them all like they're dangerous." She warned, my father's slurred words filling the air, my mom sighing before closing the door as she left. "If you want dinner, you'll have to go out and buy something." Was all I heard as she walked away. A frown coming to my face as I looked to my bag, wondering if the wallet inside even had money for food. Adding a small hole to my plan of making it as a trainer.

XXX

"Yo," I said into my phone, calling Jason as I sat in my car outside his house, my free hand repeatedly hitting the button on one of the pokeballs, shrinking and enlarging it so it was the size of a baseball.

"Hello?"

"Tryna get some food? And maybe a pokemon?"

"A pokemon? Bitch, I gotta pack still. I don't have time to get you a pokemon tonight."

"Well... Just food, then? I'm pretty hungry and I want to go over the plan tomorrow."

"Aight, I can eat. When you gonna get here?"

"I'm outside."

"Already?" His voice questioned in surprise. "Damn, you fast. I'm coming out." He hung up the phone, and before I even finished putting it away in my pocket I saw him walk out of his house. He nodded to me as he got into the car, his Monferno jumping into the car after him, taking a position on his shoulder. The orange furred pokemon waving at me as I turned to the road and started to drive to the nearest McDonald's.

"So, about this plan of ours," I said, getting his attention. "I forgot that we needed money."

"You literally had one job." He shook his head. "God damn it, Tom. You setting us all up for failure."

"Not really." I defended. "I didn't think about it, but that doesn't mean we don't have enough."

"How much do you have then?"

"Thirty."

"Okay, well you have thirty, and I have like seventy something. Jordan can probably get like a hundred from his parents, and Carter gets a check from the government." He listed off, a content shrug as we stopped at a red light telling me that his reasoning didn't have us at a disadvantage. "We could last a little while. We'd definitely have to win some battles early on with few loses. That rule to give the winner half of your money on you is fucking stupid."

"Why don't we don't put some in a bank or something?" I questioned him.

"Oh yeah, that could work." His Monferno driving its face into its palm at its trainer's words. "We should call Jordan and get him to bring some water. Carter always has some junk food, he could bring some of that." I nodded at the ideas he was throwing out. They were surprisingly sound considering who had said them. I looked at the surroundings we passed, the city lights making everything look more alive at night than it did during the day, everyone simultaneously escaping their homes to venture into the world, eager to get where they wanted to be to have fun for the night.

I had left the city before, but never for longer than a week at any given time, so the thought of leaving it for an unknown length of time was making me kind of nostalgic.

"You're about to pass the entrance!" My eyes widened as I took a sharp turn into the McDonald's parking lot, Monferno unable to grab on in time, flying from Jason's shoulder to my face, clinging for dear life as I groaned in pain, stopping in the first parking space I found to pry Monferno off of me. Awkwardly chuckling as I turned to Jason who only shook his head. "I really hope you aren't driving at any point in this trip. You really gotta focus, you bout to get me killed getting to a McDonald's... How fat is that?"

"Everything worked out fine." I defended, rubbing my face where Monferno's claws dug into my skin. The pokemon looking apologetically as I narrowed my eyes at it before getting out of the car. "Besides, I think I remember Carter saying he'd drive us to his relatives house so they could use the car while he traveled around."

"That should work, but once we all start having to walk everywhere you are going to die." I groaned. "I mean, I did cross country. Jordan did soccer. Carter went through boot camp, but you really haven't done anything long term in the sports department."

"I did soccer, baseball, and tennis." I told him.

"In middle school. You can't just expect to still be in shape. Not after eating fast food all summer." He explained as we stepped into line. Each of us ordering a couple burgers off of the dollar menu and taking a step to the side, Monferno running to the children's section of the building to play in the elaborate tube system they had set up. "Shit, I still gotta pack though."

"You have had a good amount of time."

"Not really." He explained as they called our numbers, both of us grabbing our food and sitting down. "After you guys left, my mom had me driving around doing errands. I had been home for like twenty minutes before you picked me up. I'm not going to miss having to do those. Though, speaking of errands. Do you and Jordan even know what kind of pokemon you want? I mean, it's kinda important to be sure of this." I just shrugged, I wanted a lot of pokemon, but I never really put too much thought into why I would want it. "I mean, the type of pokemon matters. Weaknesses and shit, sure, they don't matter if you nice as hell like I am, but they definitely help."

"I don't know. I know the weaknesses and stuff, but I don't really know what types the gyms train except for like three, and only then cause they're on the news recently."

"I only know one of them shits." He admitted dismissively. "I know that some girl in Georgia is the leader of a dragon-type Gym, but that bitch want you to battle her entire family before taking her on in a full match."

"Last then?"

"Last." He agreed. "Shame too, because Georgia isn't terribly far. Not that I know where any other gyms are. I wouldn't be surprised if there was one in New York."

"I know there is one in San Fransico. I only heard that because the leader there is new, but he has electricity so you have a neutral chance at that one already. The other in Nevada is like Ice or something, I just remember it striking me as odd because I never pictured their being pokemon of that type there." He just shrugged and finished off a burger, opening another one as I was still eating my first, more concerned with planning at that point than I was eating.

"Least we have a reason to stop into Las Vegas." He smirked devilishly. "I'm getting laid for sure. I can just imagine a prostitute on every corner." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I had to assume the worst.

"Good luck catching something. I'm actually kind of amazed you hadn't already."

"I know right." He scoffed.

Our pointless conversation just kept bouncing around from there. Eating the rest of our food before getting Monferno out of the playpen we got back into the car and drove home, Jason pounding my fist before getting out and going inside to pack, I drove home and stepped inside, avoiding my dad's gaze as I went into my room. Eager to just get to sleep as soon as possible so the next day could start already, but found that I couldn't sleep. My mind racing too fast with thoughts of what would happen.

Getting up after a failed hour of trying to get to sleep I ended up looking through my backpack to make sure I packed everything I would need, and even going so far as to sneak into the kitchen to see if we had food I could sneak away with as everyone tried to get to sleep. I didn't want to be the only one unprepared, so I ended up spending most of the night double checking, something that every time I found something I wanted to take and hadn't originally thought of, I was glad I did.

Though, when I finally got to sleep it was late, so when the next morning rolled around I didn't wake up like I planned.

I grumbled, rolling over in my bed to silence the blaring noise that filled the air. For a brief moment I couldn't recall why I had even set an alarm, but once it returned to me, I shot right up in my bed. Practically leaping at my phone, my eyes wide with shock as I realized I'd slept past the meeting time. I ran into my bathroom and sprang into my morning routines, making sure to pack my toothbrush after I was finished with it. I was about to turn the shower on and step inside when my phone began to ring, so with a groan I stepped out to answer it, but in my rush tripped my foot over the shower railing, falling to the cold tile floor, barely catching the phone my fall had dislodged from its spot on the sink.

"...Shit... Hello?"

"We're outside." It was Carter. "Hurry up, dude. I figured when you didn't show up at Jason's that you'd sleep in. Just put some clothes on and get your ass out here before I leave without you."

"I'm coming." I told him as I hung up the phone, shooting to my feet before bounding into my room, throwing on a simple purple shirt with a cool black design and some black jeans. Grabbing my backpack and running through the living room to get outside without a word to anyone. My eyes lighting up as I walked over to the station wagon, stepping inside the backseat, throwing my backpack into the trunk area as I took note of Jason leaned against his window, fast asleep in a blue Aeropostle shirt and black shorts. The street bathed in an orange light, while the fresh morning air came in through Carter's open window. It wasn't hot yet, but I figured it would be, though, for the moment, it was perfect. I couldn't hide my smile as I watched my house get smaller and smaller in the distance.

I was going to make the most out of this journey, I just had too.

* * *

Authors Note: A new chapter! Not much has happened, but we get a little insight to the gyms, Tom's parents, more into Tom and Jason's personalities and friendship. Blah, blah, blah... At least now the journey can really start, ya know? Those three Gym Leaders by the way, are the only gym leaders I have so far. So don't be afraid to ask to send in an OC, I'll send you the form. Also, as far as rivals go. You guys have done great work so far.

Just one problem - nearly everyone has Jason as their main rival. It's realistic when you think about it, since not everyone will have evenly divided rivals, but in the future for people wishing to make one, please try to make another of the group a main rival for you so it can be a little evened out. I can have some good debate with that between the characters as well so its no big deal, just for the people who may decide to send some in, spread the rival wealth!

Anyway, I don't have much for you guys this time. Next time, however, I will definitely try to get at least a battle in and see if we can get Tom and Jordan a pokemon! Until next time, later.


End file.
